terrinoth_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrinoth World Wiki
Category:Browse Welcome! This is an unofficial fan-made wiki created with the goal of collecting all of the lore from the games of the Terrinoth created universe by Fantasy Flight Games. This wiki recognizes an apparent rewriting of Terrinoth with the newer games which often contradict the previous games. For this reason, old style Terrinoth (Runebound second edition, Descent first edition, Dungeon Quest, etc.) are not considered by this fan wiki to be canon. Art from older editions is also not used, except in cases where the new editions reference something from an old edition for which there is no new edition art (eg the Lizardmen, which are referenced in Realms of Terrinoth but not visually depicted anywhere besides Runebound Second Edition). For the purposes of this wiki the canon of Terrinoth includes lore found in: # Rune Age # Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition) # Battlelore (Second Edition) # Runebound (Third Edition) # Runewars Miniatures Game # Legacy of Dragonholt # Realms of Terrinoth # Heroes of Terrinoth (Note that there are no official FFG sources that state that any of the older games have been retconned, this is merely an unofficial retcon by fans who believe that it is necessary for the lore to make sense) No game rules or cards are included in this wiki, it is exclusively a lore wiki created to help fans better understand the story of Terrinoth. This may be useful for GMs running Terrinoth RPG campaigns, or for writing fiction in the setting, etc. It is not intended as a guide to playing any of the board or card games produced by Fantasy Flight. The Lands of Mennara Terrinoth is a land of forgotten greatness and lost legacies. Once ruled by the Elder Kings who called upon mighty magics to perform great deeds and work marvels, the land has suffered greatly at the hands of its three great foes; the undead armies of Waiqar the Betrayer, the demon-possessed hordes of the bloodthirsty Uthuk Y’llan, and the terrifying dragons of the Molten Heath. Many of its great cities have been cast down into ruins, and many wondrous secrets and powerful artifacts have been lost. For hundreds of years, Terrinoth slipped into gloom and decay. But heroes arise just when their lands need them the most. Courageous adventurers brave the ruins of past ages and the foul creatures within to uncover the treasures of their ancestors. The Daqan Barons, inheritors of the ancient kingdoms, rebuild their walls and muster their armies, while the wizards of Greyhaven gather runes of power to awaken guardians of stone and steel. All this is just in time, for the ancient enemies of the lawful races are stirring again, and Terrinoth needs champions of courage and cunning to stand against the rising darkness. But Terrinoth is just one land in the vast world of Mennara, and all across the realms good and evil muster for battle once more. To the south, the Latari Elves of the vast Aymhelin forest call forth the spirits of the trees and the powers of light and air to fend off the demonic hordes that would despoil their woodland realm. In the Dunwarr Mountains of the north, the Dwarves muster to face their hated nemeses, the great wyrms who nearly destroyed them twice before. And to the east, the Orc Tribes of the Broken Plains prepare to honor their ancient pacts and fight alongside the armies of Humanity once more. The world even extends across the seas to the fading glory of the Lorimor Empire, the frozen wastes of Isheim, the jungles of Zanaga, and the desert kingdoms of Al-Kalim. All of these lands are ripe with stories waiting to be told and full of secrets just waiting for an adventurer bold enough to uncover them Main Categories Ages of History Fair Races Locations Major Factions Related Wikis # Descent 2e Wiki # Runewars Miniatures Wiki # Terrinoth Database (Includes canon from older editions) # Runebound 3e Wiki References # Realms of Terrinoth